Sonic Riders? More Like Dragon Riders
by Mightymitchell99
Summary: When Sonic and Jet go to Avalar, problems Arise, prophesies are foretold, and old/new enemies awaken. Spyro X Cynder "Determenation of the Strong"- All Hail Shadow, Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. This story is on HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

Mighty: Security! Get That brat Hedgehog in here!

Security: Yes Sir, He should be in there about now.

Sonic: *Enters Room With Shredder* Hey, Guys, I found this sweet shredder in some office!

Amy: Sonic!

Mighty:... *Sigh*

Sonic: START THE SHOW.

Mighty: Let me do the disclaimers, idiot, or do you want knuckles to be the new main character.

Sonic: After Sonic Unleashed, I have no objections to that.

Mighty: Sonic Unleashed was good! I just still haven't gotten the speeding ticket yet!

Sonic: That Just Proves you'll NEVER be as good as me. *Sonic For Hire Voice*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't Own Spyro, Sonic, Metal Sonic, Sega, The Spyro Games, or anything else for that matter.

* * *

**_Sonic's World_**

"Yo, Tails, Mind Working on my EX-Gear?"

The Blue Blur was currently at tail's workshop, getting his Extreme Gear Upgraded for Dr. Robotnic's Next Tournament, The Price, as usual, being a Chaos Emerald, for the sake of world domination.

"Sure, No problem Sonic! I actually have a new model, and I was wondering if you could test it for me!", Tails said. Tails and Sonic were pretty much brothers to each other, Sonic being the adventure-seeking, fun loving, hero-type, While Tails, being the slightly nerdy, but having a high IQ for such a young age, made him the mechanical expert.

"Alright, A new Ex-Gear! Time to take this baby for a spin and scramble some Eggmen! Thanks, Tails!", Sonic yelled, enthusiastically, as he ran out of the door.

"Sonic, Wait!", Tails said, but Sonic was already long gone, "I just hope he doesn't activate the time machine, Dimensional Speedway, or the Hyper-Particle Accelerator."

* * *

"WAAAHOOOOOO!", Sonic Yelled, While on his 320 MPH Ex-Gear. It couldn't go as fast as he could, but these were as close as he could currently get.

"Dang, if only that pathetic thing you call an extreme gear could go faster.", someone said, as they completely bypassed Sonic in a flash of green.

"Jet!", Sonic yelled.

"Hedgehog, I want a Rematch! Time to show you who the best of the best really is!", Jet Said, stopping his Gear.

* * *

**_Dr. Robotnic's 3rd Person P.O.V_**

"Finally, Hyper Metal Sonic 4.0 is Ready! With its new hyper-Particle accelerator, and Dimensional portal, this will destroy Sonic once and for all! Now go take down Sonic, Metal!", Robotnic said

"Yes, Master.", Metal said in a Demonic Voice.

* * *

**_Sonic's POV_**

Sonic was currently racing Jet with 3 Laps around Prison Island, and Sonic won once again.

"Darn you Sonic, I WILL win next time!", Jet Yelled.

"Program: SONIC DESTRUCTION!", A Robot said, with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Hey, Isn't that one of Robotnic's machines? It looks like a modified **Big** Arm!",Sonic and Jet yelled** *Cue Generations Big Arm Theme***

"Yo, Jet, Let's Take this thing out! Team Attack Style! I got some new Features on this bad boy!", Sonic said. Although they were Rivals, they HAD worked together in the past, with the Arks of the Cosmos shenanigans and the black whole.

"Hey Sonic, Watch out!", Jet said, but was too late, as a blue streak his sonic, and he was swallowed up by a vortex.

"YOU! You're that Metal SOnic Storm Told me about! And Where did Sonic go!", Jet angrily yelled.

"Sonic is somewhere where he won't be meddling with the Doctor's plans.", Metal Sonic said in a monotone, yet creepy, voice.

"Ill take you down here and now!", Jet Yelled, but metal Sonic took his extreme gear and tossed it, leaving jet swimming.

'Dang, where is G.U.N. when you need them', Jet thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Yo, Jet, Let's take this thing out! Team attack style! **I got some NEW FEATURES on this bad boy!", **Sonic said.

* * *

Jet Decided to get on Sonic's Gear,' Let's Find out what these "New Features", are, and what I can use them for.

"Copy Complete, New features acquired: Dimensional Portal, Time Travel, Hyper-Particle-Accelerator.", Metal Said.

'Nice! Now I might as well find Sonic!', Jet thought. He wondered how he was going to find Sonic, after all, who KNOWS every single dimension and possible alternate universe? Not Jet. That is for sure.

"Umm, Board, take me to where Sonic is.", Jet mumbled. Alost instantly, a Blue vortex opened and he could make out a forest on the other side, so he quickly grabbed his own gear, and went through the vortex, and before Blacking out, me said, "Why do people always black out when going through portals?", and Metal Sonic Followed in pursuit.

* * *

Mighty: Okay, So I have a set minimum of having 1k Per chapter at least, since this is an early story, so this is a 2 part right now, so keep reading!

* * *

Spyro's Point of View

"mmm, five more minutes, Cynder...", Spyro muttered. Spyro wasn't exactly a morning person, and they had been sent so check out an energy disturbance where the old swamp temple; currently being rebuilt; this was a problem because if there were followers of Malefor, then they might attack the temple and cause construction problems for the "Manweersmalls", or Moles.

"Come on, Sleepyhead, remember, we have a mission!", Cynder playfully said, before nuzzling his snout, causing him to Immediately dart up, before embarrassingly flushing. he may have been a hero who defeated Malefor, the Dark Master, but he was embarrassed too.

"What's to be embarrassed about, Spyro? We can wait if you like.", Cynder said. Spyro Nodded and Scooted over to make room on his bed. Cynder got on the bed to cuddle, and licked his snout, receiving the same treatment from him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Blaze, Shadow, I think I found them.", Silver said.

"Good, I plan on showing that Faker.", Shadow said.

"Alright, but you realize that this is a one-way trip until wave and Tails make a portal to get us back, right?", Blaze said.

"Yep.", Shadow and Silver said.

"Got your gear?", Silver asked.

"Yeah", the other 2 said.

"Okay, Let's Go!", Silver said, and they entered the vortex, and Silver Just Barely made it, due to it closing.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Pool of Visions room...

"Ignitus, we found another Energy disturbance Identical to the one earlier. This is preposterous, blasphemy, insanity...", Volteer babbled. Volteer was one of the 4 elemental guardians.

"Alright, the two lovers finaly left, I found them snuggling and had to freeze their tails.", Cyril said.

"Alright, good, we can finally find out what exactly happened to cause the energy disturbance in that place", Ignitus Seriously said.

* * *

Mighty: Funny thing happened, at the Blaze, Silver, and Shadow, I had to change some other stuff to make it so it would fit.

Shadow: Good. Now I won't have to use CHAOS CONTROL on you. *Warps to green Hill zone*

Mighty: Dude, Green hill Zone is SO 1991. White Acropolis is way better.

Shadow: Why Thank You!

Mighty: I meant Sonic's Snowboard stage. I had so much fun glitching it! Although...

Sonic: Although, what?

Mighty: Sonic has a bad theme. Shadow has a much better one, heck SILVER is better.

Shadow: That there proves that you're the Faker, Faker.


	2. The Race, And AT

Mighty: oh yes, I finally stole Shadow's EX-Gear!

Shadow: hey, Mitch, have you seen my... You Little Son of a Gia.

Sonic: Hey, I bought popcorn.

Mighty: Sonic, how did you get popcorn from Fanfiction?

Sonic: so I was reading this one story by some guy called Alec the Dark Angel, and I came up with popcorn.

Mighty: I don't own sonic, Spyro, or anything.

* * *

Jet woke up with a huge headache. He wondered if this is how a hangover feels.

"About time you woke up, I've been sitting here pinned by this dragon!", Sonic said.

"Wait, you can speak?!", the dragon said, "I'm Spyro, who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, the fastest creature in the universe!", Sonic said, with a smug grin on his face.

"Ha, I believe that title goes to me! I am Jet! And I am the fastest Extreme gear user alive!", Jet said.

"So THAT's what this thingy is! Wanna race? I could beat you two easily!", Spyro said.

"Sure! I'm always up for a challenge!", Sonic and Jet both said, getting on their gear.

"Three, Two, One, GO!", Jet said. They Easily beat Spyro in their 'race'. Spyro was panting due to the amount of energy he used.

"Not Bad, in fact, Ignitus might find use for you!", Spyro said.

"Wait, IGNITUS?!", Sonic and Jet said at the same time.

* * *

Very Short chapter, I know, but It's 5:00 in the morning, and I never slept. The story is going on HAITUS until I can get some more work done on my first Spyro Trilogy: The Cowards, The Warriors, And The Heroes. I plan on Calling it: Dimensional Heroes Evolution!


End file.
